


In Which Jackie Tempts Fate

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [18]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Harmless Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Jackie tempts fate, Chase wonders why his older brother is like this, and Anti-for once-is actually innocent of everything.





	In Which Jackie Tempts Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Jackie...

Some people… just  **_loves_ ** tempting fate.

“If I die, I’m haunting you forever.” Chase hissed at the off-duty hero who was dangling a feather over a sleeping Anti’s face.

Jackie waved his worries off dismissively.

“Everyone knows our  _ lovely _ big brother has a massive soft spot for you and Jamie.  **_Relax_ ** . If there’s anyone about to die here, it would be me.” Jackie kept his volume down so as not to wake the sleeping dragon before his scheme was over.

“You’d think that would make you think twice—” Chase cut himself off.

Both men watched with bated breath as Anti suddenly shifted, mumbling something indiscernible underneath his breath before stilling once more. They both released a sigh of relief and Chase narrowed his eyes at the hero.

“Why the  **_fuck_ ** are you even doing this, dude?” The father kept his voice low, eyes darting back and forth nervously between Jackie and the sleeping dragon on the couch.

“Jack said he sneezes like a kitten and I don’t believe him.” Jackie gave Chase a beaming smile. “So I want you to capture it and my imminently heroic death on camera as evidence of me proving him wrong.”

You could hear a pin drop from the judging silence that descended upon the room as Chase processed Jackie’s answer. Finally, he decided to drag his hand down on his face while he released a hissing sigh.

“That has got to be the  **_stupidest_ ** thing I’ve ever heard and trust me, I’ve heard bad ones during my kids' school's PTA meetings.” Chase muttered before propping himself up on the edge of the couch for the best camera angle of the upcoming slaughter fest.

The hero giggled and gave him a thumbs up and the feather descended into hell’s face.


End file.
